


Going Home I: On the Merits of Rank

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always pick a designated driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home I: On the Merits of Rank

"I'm not drunk."  


"Okay."  


"Tipsy-- _maybe_."  


"Tipsy. Got it."  


"I can get home by myself."  


"Sure you can. You gonna get in the truck, or do I have to throw you in the back myself?"  


"Promises, promises."  


"...Excuse me?"  


"Well... You're not bad. For a colonel."  


"Majors being generally hotter?"  


"Generally. Sir."  


"Especially you?"  


"Sort of thought that went without saying."  


"But you had to say it anyway, didn't you?"  


"The truth hurts, sir."  


"So does exiting my truck at 60 miles an hour. Put on your seatbelt."  


"...not a child."  


"Not a looker either, Davis, but you keep trying..." 

******  
The End


End file.
